


The Princesses at Bedtime

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam learns about butterfly kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princesses at Bedtime

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/) and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

  
**The Princesses at Bedtime**   


"Uncle Tommy, read us a story!" Ariel bounced up on down on her bed, clutching a book to her chest.

Aurora wrapped her arms around his leg, gazing up at him with her big brown eyes. "Please?"

He laughed, bending down to unwrap Aurora from his leg and swing her up into his arms. "Okay, you two pick out some books."

He set her down just as his phone buzzed with a text message.

 _Where r u?_

 _Montes_

 _Doin what?_

 _Babysittin_

 _comin over_

Tommy laughed, "Hey girls, your Uncle Adam is coming over."

"YAY!!!! Do you think he'll sing for us?"

Tommy walked over to the bed and went to hug Ariel but tickled her instead. "Maybe, if you ask him real nice."

"Uncle Tommy, no tickling. You promised!" Ariel scolded him.

Tommy pulled back, his face drawn into an exaggerated frown. "When did I  
promise that?"

"I don't know."

"Faker." He tickled her belly until she was giggling and gasping for breath, which was precisely when Aurora decided to jump on him.

"Oof," he groaned and then grabbed her and proceeded to tickle her as well.

The two girls ganged up on him and soon the three of them were rolling around on Ariel's bed, laughing, tickling, and hitting each other with pillows until Tommy cried, "Uncle!"

The two girls shrieked and jumped on him as he sprawled out on the bed on his back in complete surrender. He hugged them close and they lay there like that gasping for breath until the doorbell rang.

"UNCLE ADAM!" the girls yelled, leaping off Tommy and racing toward the front door.

"Wait! Don't open that door. You don't know that for sure!" Tommy yelled running after them.

He skidded to a stop at the front door just as Ariel had finished unlocking it. "Ariel," he frowned at her. "You know better than to open the door by yourself."

"But it's Uncle Adam," she pouted.

"How do you know?"

"Because you said he was coming over?"

"And I told her it was me," a muffled voice sounded through the door.

Tommy rolled his eyes, knowing he was defeated and opened the door to let Adam inside. Adam beamed at him mischievously and immediately dropped down to a squat to greet the two girls. They both leapt on him at the same time, knocking him back onto his butt. Tommy laughed and Adam sent him a mock glare before wrapping the girls up in his arms.

Tommy shut the door and stood there watching them for a few seconds. "Okay, Adam, it's their bedtime, and I promised Monte and Lisa I wouldn't let them stay up, so we need to get them off to bed."

"Awww, Uncle Tommy, he just got here." Ariel pouted.

"Yeah, we didn't even get a chance to play with him. Please?" Aurora looked up at him, her eyes pleading.

"Yeah, Uncle Tommy, I just got here."

"Shut up," Tommy glared at Adam.

"Oh, you said shut up. Mommy says that’s a bad thing to say," Ariel said, a very serious look on her face.

"Yeah, we get in trouble when we say shut up," Aurora piped up.

Adam looked at them and then back at Tommy. "So are you saying Uncle Tommy should be in trouble?"

The girls frowned for a moment, obviously thinking and then nodded their heads. Adam looked at Tommy and smirked before turning back to the girls with a serious look on his face. "Okay. Uncle Tommy's in trouble and I will have a talk with him about the use of 'shut up' after we get the two of you to bed. How's that?"

Both girls nodded enthusiastically before turning to Tommy and shaking their heads. "Naughty Uncle Tommy."

Tommy stuck his tongue out at them and Adam. Adam just laughed. "Come on, squirts, let's get you to bed."

Adam scooped the girls up in his arms and headed back to their bedroom with Tommy in tow. They all huddled on Aurora's bed as the girls begged Adam to sing for them. Tommy sat on the bed with Ariel in his lap while Adam sang with Aurora in his. When he finished, Tommy grabbed the books the girls had picked out earlier and read to them. By the time he finished, Ariel's eyes were drooping and Aurora was starting to rub hers.

"Okay, girls, time for bed," Tommy said softly. He picked Ariel up and took her over to her bed, tucking her in. He leaned down and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kisses," she whispered. Tommy smiled and fluttered his eyelashes against her cheek. He turned his face so she could do the same. He repeated the action on the other cheek and let her repeat it on his other cheek.

Adam watched with rapt interest. When Tommy stood up Adam looked at him conspiratorially. "What was that?"

Tommy looked at him in exaggerated shock. "You never had a butterfly kiss?"

Adam shook his head. "Nope."

"Uncle Adam, you've never done butterfly kisses?" Ariel sat up a bit and looked at him in surprise.

"Nope." Adam shrugged.

"I'll teach you," she spoke solemnly.

He smiled and walked over to her bed and sat down. "Okay. How do I give a butterfly kiss?"

"First, bring your cheek down here where I can reach it."

He bent his face over hers and she reached up and put one of her small hands on his opposite cheek to steady him. She leaned forward and fluttered her eyelashes over his cheek. He giggled, winking at Tommy. "That tickles. What is that?"

"My eyelashes."

"Awww, can I try?"

She nodded again, turning her cheek. He bent down and fluttered his eyelashes against her cheek. "Like that?"

"Perfect. Now do the other cheek."

So he did while Tommy and Aurora watched with big smiles on their faces. When Adam and Ariel finished, she grinned up at him. "See? Now you can do butterfly kisses. Uncle Tommy loves them," she nodded knowingly.

Adam glanced over at Tommy whose face pinked up in embarrassment. "Oh, he does, does he?"

"Yup. My turn," Aurora piped up.

Tommy tucked her in and they exchanged butterfly kisses, and then Tommy kissed her forehead.

"Uncle Adam?" Aurora looked at him expectantly. "Kisses?"

He smiled, his own cheeks pinking up this time and he bent down and fluttered his eyelashes against her cheek before presenting his own for the same treatment from her. They switched cheeks and repeated the action. He kissed her forehead as well and then stood up.

Tommy flipped on their nightlight and their music and flipped off their light. "Night, girls," he whispered.

"Night, Uncle Tommy, Uncle Adam," they chorused.

Adam slid out into the hall as Tommy watched them for a moment or two, before pulling their door halfway shut and dragging Adam back out toward the family room. Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist. "Butterfly kisses, huh?"

Tommy's face reddened and he ducked his head. "Shut up, they like it."

Adam laughed. "I think it's cute." And then he leaned forward and gave Tommy a butterfly kiss of his own, fluttering his eyelashes softly against Tommy's cheek.

  


**The End**


End file.
